clonehighfandomcom-20200214-history
Van Gogh
Van Gogh is a clone of Dutch painter Vincent van Gogh. He is a student at Clone High High School and a recurring anti-hero on the show. He first appeared in "Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand". Biography In "Escape to Beer Mountain: a Rope of Sand" he calls the teen crisis hotline about his emotional struggles but is humiliated by Gandhi on the other line who is at a party. Later during the party, Joan pantses Gandhi and steals his boxers leaving his private parts exposed. Although Gandhi thinks that no one was around to see it, Van Gogh witnesses it in the bushes, and says "Yes, no one indeed." with an evil grin. At the end of the episode during school, he gets his revenge on Gandhi by painting a mural for the Teen Crisis Hotline that looks like the original Van Gogh's famous painting The Starry Night except with a picture of Gandhi with his pants down saying "no problem too small", insinuating that Gandhi has a small penis. In "Film Fest: Tears of a Clone", Van Gogh is at the front of the angry mob, and yells "Stupid stop sign!" before yanking it out of the ground and breaking the library's windows with it. In "Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc", he is shown watching the basketball game, and is later hopping around and cheering with the basketball team when Abe helps them score a point by Abe convincing Joan to shoot the free throw(s). At the beginning of "Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts", Van Gogh is seen singing with the other characters, hanging outside a window smiling. In "Changes: The Big Prom: the Sex Romp: the Season Finale", Van Gogh is amongst those who Gandhi recruits in his prom posse, and is briefly seen during the conga line. Also, in a blink-and-miss it moment, he is behind Julius Caesar before the Board members pop up in the meat locker. Appearance Van Gogh is a short, scrawny, emo guy. He has short, red hair and orange lines on his chin for a beard. He wears a big white bandage around his head. He wears a blue jacket, a tan undershirt, cyan pants, and black shoes. Personality Van Gogh is the "emo kid" of the school. He suffers from depression and is misunderstood just like the original Van Gogh but Clone High exploits this to make him look comically nerdy. Unlike most students at Clone High he actually is as talented at painting as his clone father. He is not very popular and couldn't get a prom date, and ended up going with Gandhi's "Prom Posse". Relationships Gandhi In "Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand", Van Gogh emptied his emotional baggage over the Teen Crisis Hotline, while Gandhi put him on speaker at a public party, so that everyone could mock and laugh at him. Deeply offended and hurt, Van Gogh swore revenge on him and got it, when he literally caught him with his pants down and painted a wall-sized mural of him on the side of the school, the day after. Despite this previous falling out, in "Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale", he was a friend of Gandhi's being part of his prom posse. Their reasons for friendship came from how neither of them could get a girlfriend. Episode Appearances *Escape to Beer Mountain: A Rope of Sand *Film Fest: Tears of a Clone *Homecoming: A Shot in D'Arc (Cameo) *Raisin the Stakes: A Rock Opera in Three Acts (Cameo) *Changes: The Big Prom: The Sex Romp: The Season Finale Trivia *His bedroom looks identical to the Bedroom in Arles painting by the original Van Gogh. Gallery Van Gogh in his Room.png Van Gogh Crying.png No One Indeed.png Van Gogh Paints Gandhi.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Clones Category:Students Category:Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Caucasians